


Alone

by thnksfrthwilliam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alone, Angst, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being alone was relative, in Sam's experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

Being alone was relative.

 As a kid, alone was a relief. It was away from the pressures of his father, away from his overbearing (if loving) brother, away from his peers at school with their taunts and jeers. It was hiding away under the covers of another dirty motel bed (he never considered, then, what sort of activities those sheets had been subject to in the time before him) with a book and a flashlight while his father and brother were out practicing their shooting. Alone was peace and Sam cherished every moment.

When he became a true hunter, alone was dangerous. Apart, he and Dean were more vulnerable, even if they could cover more ground. The time it took for one to find the other after a call for help was too long- long enough to end in death if the right (wrong) monster got them. Alone was stress- straining to hear a muffled yell or a stray gunshot while also trying to keep himself alive. Alone wasn’t worth it.

And now, a hunter still, but also a lover of an archangel, alone was just lonely. Curling up in bed without Gabriel got more difficult the more times it happened- and with the war in heaven, those times were more frequent. It was sighing and nightmares (or groans and cold showers). Alone was just as it was to any lover- half of a whole. Without the other half, he didn’t feel quite complete. But on those days when Gabriel stayed and they fucked (made love) and the angel pulled Sam close, letting the taller man rest against his chest, Sam felt like alone would never again bother him. 


End file.
